Truth or dare: Cullen style
by Jackson-Potter179
Summary: What happens when the cullens play truth or dare? Bella and lingerae? Alice stripping? Bad at summaries.                                    GETTING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Bella Truth or dare

The Cullen's play truth or dare.

BPOV

"I'm bored" whined Emmet.

"Let's play a game," I said. As everyone was bored, we all agreed.

Sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, we all agreed on truth or dare because none of us wanted to play a boring game like monopoly or go fish. (Even though I voted for playing monopoly, I always win at that game!)

"Okay' Alice started "truth or dare Rosalie?"

"I dare you too call up Mike Newton and ask him on a date." by the end of the sentence Alice had a smirk on her face.  
Rosalie was pissed, but even worse Emmet who Rosalie was sitting on top of was fuming.  
"But we don't have his number." Rosalie said, thinking she has outsmarted Alice.  
"I have it" I spoke up. Rosalie and I have been alright ever since she told me the story of how she was changed. We have been friends... until now I'm guessing.

I mouthed the word sorry and went to get my mobile. When I got back everybody was looking at me questionably.

"What? I asked "He gave me his number, but when I wouldn't take it he stole my phone and put it in."  
"And you haven't deleted it?" Edward asked. _Damn, he was Angry_. As I was sitting on his lap (like all the girls with their mates) I had to twist my whole body to look at him.  
"I haven't been bothered too, plus its good I haven't because of this" I defended myself.

I got off his lap and handed Rosalie the phone and instead of sitting in Edwards lap I sat next to him and he took my hand. Rosalie looked through the phone for a second the put it on load speaker. 

"Hello?" Mike's voice rang throughout the room.  
"Hey mike its Rosalie" Rosalie put on a really sweet and what I could only guess is a flirtatious voice. Emmet growled low in response to the voice she used.  
"Oh hey Rosalie what's up?" Mike replied in a nonchalant voice, trying to hide the shock that she had called him and I almost believed him.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday?"  
"oh uh" he obviously wasn't expecting that "I'm sorry I'm spending the day with my dad this is the only day he can come, I haven't seen him in 5 years" by the end oh his sentence he sounded like he was holding back emotion.  
Rosalie heard it to and (surprisingly) said "Oh, okay Mike have fun with your dad. Bye"  
"Yea bye." His voice cracked and it sound like he was crying. _Poor Mike. _  
"Okay" Rosalie said after a minute "Bella truth or dare." alike had a vision and squealed.

_Okay now I was scared. _  
"Whatever you do Bella don't pick truth." Edward whispered in my ear so low I could barely hear it.  
I was tempted to pick truth, just so I could know what they where planing and just as I was about to Edward leaned down again and said "For the love of all that's Volturi Bella, don't pick truth!"  
"Okay fine, dare." I tried to act confident and like it didn't matter what I chose.

"I dare you to let Alice give you a makeover no matter how long it takes and you have to be dressed in anything she chooses, then you have to spend 30 minutes alone in Edwards's room with him."  
I was confused but agreed, when Edward groaned loudly distracting me. I turned to see him, not glaring at Alice or Rosalie, but glaring at Jasper.

Confused, I got up from the floor and walked with Alice to her bedroom.

What seemed like hours, but was only 45 minutes, Alice said "Done."

_Damn, why is she so happy?_  
"You do realize I can't see what you have done?" I asked, hoping I could trick her into showing me my reflection she has taken all the mirrors in the room down and the room looked oddly empty without them. She said nothing just handed me an outfit and pointed to the bathroom.

I sighed but went anyway, admiring the outfit as I went. The clothes she gave me (if u could them clothes) where, to put it simply lingerie. It was a bra and underwear, and I thought that she has forgotten to give me the rest, until I realised she didn't.

_Well… that's okay. I could always just hide under the comforter so Edward didn't look at me._

They were both a bubble gum blue and had little stars on them. Despite the fact that they covered literally nothing, I liked them. I put it on and didn't look down at myself. I put my shirt over it and walked out. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the bed waiting for me to get out, I almost laughed at the image of them sitting on the bed twiddling their thumbs and cackling like those creepy witches on TV.

_Shudder._

I opened the door and walked out. Alice jumped up and a second later returned with a full sized mirror. I looked into it and realized I looked... good. She did light makeup with Smokey blue eyes, I had dark black eyeliner on the bottom and the blue eye shadow went out to give my eyes a fox-like character to them. I was shocked at what she had managed to do. I looked at Alice and gave her a hug.  
"Thank you Alice! Really, thank you."  
"Its okay Bella" she pulled away and smiled. I grinned back.  
"Okay, so what do I do now?" I asked, turning to Rosalie.  
"Edwards in his room and we've blocked our minds so you just have to walk in stay in there for half an hour."  
"Okay" I said and walked out.

_Sounds easy._

While in the hallway walking to Edwards's room I heard whistles. I turned around to find Emmet whistling. I blushed walked into Edwards's room to find him looking through his CD collection. The huge gold bed looked so comfortable so I went and sat down. The next thing I know Edward was sitting next to me looking at me up and down. I blushed and put my finger under his chin. I pulled his face up so I could look into his eyes.  
"Eyes up here buddy" I said and laughed.

_Always wanted to say that!_  
"Bella" I heard Alice yell, "that shirt isn't apart of the outfit I gave you, take it off" I blushed when I realised what was under the shirt. I sighed and motioned with my hand for Edward to turn around. He did so and I took off the shirt. I threw it to a corner of the room. I was suddenly hit with a wave of lust. I felt like jumping Edward. And now was the time Edward chose to turn around he jumped to a corner of the room and I got up and went to the other corner. He licked his lips. I grabbed the carpet to keep myself from doing something I would regret… or not regret.

10 minutes later!

You know what screw it. I got up from my corner in the room and walked over to Edward, he looked scared, like truly scared. I sat in front of him and took his hands. His eyes flashed from me to his hands. The lust went down a little and I sighed inwards. I leaned forward really slowly and touched his lips with mine. As soon and they touched the lust went straight back up again. I jumped on his lap and it was like I can't get close fast enough. I had to pull away to breath. But then he just kept kissing my face.  
'JASPER!' I yelled. II heard him chuckle. I fought back the lust and walked away from Edward. I went to sit on the bed and grabbed a pillow. I squeezed the pillow so hard my nails made a hole in the 25 minutes to go.

EPOV

I couldn't stand the lust! I could tell it was hard on Bella too. It's only been 10 minutes. 10 minutes! It feels like hours. I never took my eyes off Bella so when she walked over to me, I almost exploded. She sat next to me and I felt jasper pull down the lust so I wondered what he was doing. She leaned in and kissed me. As soon as our lips connected jasper put as much lust as he could into the room, she jumped on my lap and it was like I needed to feel her body with mine. Bella pulled back to breath but I kept kissing every inch of her face as I could. 

"'JASPER!" My angel yelled, and pulled away from me. She walked away from me and sat on the bed, picking up a pillow. I could see her hands turning white from how hard they where clenched. I tried fighting it. I lasted 5 minutes then I gave up and jumped on her. I made her lay down on the bed and laid onto of her making sure I didn't put all my weight on her. I kissed every inch of her I could get. Then I kissed her lips. The whole world forgotten. We kissed like that for 10 minutes.  
"I want you" I whispered, hopefully she didn't notice how husky my voice was.  
"All boundaries forgotten?" she asked.  
'"All boundaries forgotten" I confirmed. I felt her pulling my shirt off and I let her.

_All boundaries forgotten_

She traced the abbs on my chest. Then as soon as I started to rip the lingerie off, Emmet bounded into the room.  
"Kids, times up" he said and I felt the lust go down. I felt Bella blush so I pulled the comforter up to cover us both. 

"Okay Emmet we'll be down now." I said "Just let us get dressed." I thanked the god I don't believe in when he walked out of the room. I got off Bella who was still blushing.  
"w-we almost..." she started, and couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Umm… yea." I said.  
"Umm, can u get out?" she asked.  
"Why?"  
"So I can get dressed" she replied.  
"Are you getting dressed in here?"  
"yes?" She replied, almost acting like it was a question.  
"I think ill stay in here then" I said then winked.  
"Edward…" she said in a menacing voice.  
"Whets wrong?" I asked "are you scared of me see you in a bra and underwear?" I teased  
"fine" she said and started taking off the lingerie without a care in the world.

I looked away, even without the lust jasper gave me this was double how much he gave us. I head laughing somewhere in the house and identified I as jaspers. Hopefully Bella can't hear it. She laughed and I turned around to find her wearing a bra that was blue…my favourite colour on her. She walked over to me and sat in my lap.  
'What's wrong Edward?' she asks taunting me. 'Cant handle me in blue?' she laughed again and walked away.

_Damn she's wining._

I saw her go into my closet and pull out one of my shirts. The one she picked was midnight blue. it went down to her knees she left the room and I heard her open alices door then return a minute later wearing a blue skirt.  
"Is this too much blue tiger?" She teased then laughed again. "Come on." she said taking my hand and pulling me from the bed.

BPOV

I pulled Edward from the bed and we walked down to the living room once we got there I looked at Alice with a glint in my eye.  
"You're turn."


	2. Alice truth or dare

I hope this isn't bad I tried to do my best :)

I don't own twilight

* * *

BPOV:

I looked at Alice with a glint in my eye, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare, Alice" She got this blank out look in her eyes and I kept on changing my mind.

_Try guessing what I'm going to do now! hahahah_

It went from daring her to go to mike newtons house dressed like a stripper to her telling up her deepest darkest secret. She looked at me curiously and said "Dare."

I decided to go with the stripper idea; I couldn't help but want to make sure Mike was okay after that phone call. "Okay I dare you to go to mike newtons house dressed like a prostitute and strip." She shot me with a horrified look and ran upstairs. I looked around the circle and saw that Edward had a proud look on his face, Emmet looked surprise and Rosalie had a smirk on her face.

She came back down in less then two minutes. I was about to turn up and look at her when I felt Edward put his hands on my eyes.

"Edward!" I said

"I'm sorry love," he whispered tickling my neck. "But I don't want you too see that!"

I heard Alice huff. We walked to the car all the while Edward carrying me wedding style with a hand on my face. "Edward is this really necessary?" I asked and he strapped shot gun in his Volvo (with his hands still on my eyes!) his hand left my eyes for a second before I could feel them on my eyes again. I heard the little bump of Edwards's car closing. "Yes love, believe me it is. Jasper!" He yelled "stop thinking like that… That's my sister." I blushed at what I figured jasper was thinking about.

It took 5 minutes for us to get to Mikes house all the while Edward drove with one hand, the other on my eyes. I knew we have arrived because I felt the car stop. I felt Edwards hand leave my eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times from the sudden onslaught of light. I noticed that it was dawn. I looked out the windshield and felt my jaw drop. Looking away really quickly all the while blushing from head to toe. Alice's out fit was…well let's just say I wear more clothes when I'm in a towel. Let's leave it at that. I saw her knock on Mikes door and was happy when I saw him mouth drop open. He welcomed her in and she reluctantly went. I turned around and saw Jasper fuming. When I looked to Emmet and Rosalie's care they were full on going at it in the backseat I looked away and decided to spend the rest or the time getting lost in Edward eyes.

_Yummy!_

We jumped when we heard a bang from mikes house. I looked up just in time to see Alice get out of the house and Mike follow her out saying something I couldn't hear, I jumped in my seat when she suddenly turned around and punched him in the nose. I winced. She walked back to the cars glaring at me the whole time. We all laughed as we stared at mike with his mouth hanging open.

We quickly drove home and all piled into the living room.

Alice looked all of us over then turned to Rosalie "Truth, or Dare?' she asked.

_This is going to be fun…_


	3. Rosalie Truth or dare

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

Rosalie thought for a moment "Hmmmm" Her eyes kept flying from Emmet to Alice.

Alice got that glint in her eye that tells you to run away and never look back. "Tell everyone why you were arrested the first time".

Rosalie was fuming. I was actually kind of scared. I thought that Emmet was going to calm her down before I noticed that he was grinning, like a little child in a candy store.

"Okay." she started through her teeth "We were in Alaska, and it was the middle of winter, snowing. I was waiting for Emmet at the corner of a street wearing a… revealing top and Minnie skirt; you know because we don't get cold. Yes well out of no were a police man comes out of no were and handcuffs me "Your under arrest," he had said "we don't allow prostitutes in this country". I was mortified. I tried to convince him I wasn't a prostitute but when he asked why I was wearing what I was I couldn't tell him so I said I was a prostitute. Half an hour later Emmet came and picked me up. I never wore anything revealing in winter again. And to make it worse I saw that police man Two days later while shopping with Alice and he gave me the I'm watching you.

Sign" She showed up what she meant with two fingers. By the end of her story her head was on a still-grinning Emmet chest.

I turned to look at Edward and saw his mouth wide open. "How come I have never heard of this before?" he asked "I made sure never too think of it, only Emmet, Alice and I new of it… until now" she turned her glare on Alice, who just smirked in reply.

"Truth or dare jasper?" she asked.

"Truth" he said. Once he said that Alice had a vision and gasped.

"You wouldn't" she said

"Oh, but I would" replied Rosalie, her smirk returning.

Okay then, note to self: Steer far far far away from Rosalie and that smirk!


	4. Jasper Truth or Dare?

Hey guys, umm I am so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I am actually really sorry, I have been really busy and I guess the story just… fell out of my head. I have gotten much better at writing if you guys wanted to know

Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing your ideas

Previously:

"Truth or dare jasper?" she asked.

"Truth" he said. Once he said that Alice had a vision and gasped.

"You wouldn't" she said

"Oh but I would" replied Rosalie

Bella pov:

Now:

I was completely confused, but you didn't need to be jasper to fel the tension in the room, I could feel Edward shaking with laughter next to me. I looked at his questionably and he just shook his head. It seemed that Rosalie and Alice where having some sort of glaring competition, while Jasper sat under Alice looking at Emmet.

Rose broke the connection and looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, You have to tell everyone in this room, exactly what you and Alice did behind the superman ride at Disney land" he looked smug, like that wasn't a challenge at all "and… you have to say what happened after that" His smug look faded and he glared at Rose.

"Well", Jasper started to say "Alice and I where bored at Disney land so, while everyone was waiting in line we snuck behind the superman ride and…" It seemed he didn't need to finish the sentence because his raised eyebrow, Alice dreamy look and Edwards's embarrassment understand _exactly _what they did. So obviously I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Anyway," he continued "What we didn't know is there was a, umm… security camera behind the ride. We spent 30 minutes in the security office before Carlisle and Esme showed up" I couldn't help it, I burst out into Laughter. The image of a guilty Alice and Jasper siting on those plastic chairs being properly scolded by Carlisle made me. A second later Edward joined me, then Rose, then Emmet with the loudest laughs. I was blushing while laughing because it seemed jasper couldn't help but project his embarrassment.

When we had all settled down it was Jaspers turn. For some reason he turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Truth or dare?"

I gulped.


	5. Bella Truth or dare?

Previously:

When we had all settled down it was Jaspers turn. For some reason he turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Truth or dare?"

I gulped

Bella POV:

Now:

"Bella, Truth or dare?" Jasper asked me. I put on a brave face and replied "Dare"

"I dare you to play strip poker" I smiled, that was so easy "With Alice" My smile faded.

"Oh, and you have to sit on Edwards lap while playing" My smile turned into a frown. I pretended to be angry and embarrassed, but what Jasper didn't know, was that when I was little and I came to forks during the summer the only thing that Charlie and I did apart from eat pizza, go fishing and visit the Rez, was play poker with Cheetos. I had won so many rounds it was a surprise I wasn't obese! Anyway, in the end this little 8 year old was beating Charlie, Billy, Travis and almost all of Charlies fishing buddies out of there Cheetos.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Emmet said acting like a child "can I play to?" Jasper let out an exasperated sigh and reluctantly nodded his head "fine"

The game had started. The battle had begun. War was upon us. There was no-**(okay okay, sorry ill stop)**

Anyway, it seemed we where tied. Alice had her top off, me my pants (Witch was quite uncomfortable as I still had on the panties that Alice had given me and it seems that Edward had a _special _reaction to that particular colour) and Emmet his shirt off also, but half way through it seemed rose couldn't handle his shirt off so she jumped him, they almost made it do the bedroom before they had stopped, right in the hallway!

Anyway (again) I had a really bad hand, only 1 pair, and by the way her legs where folded, she had a 3 of a kind or a flush, she bet I bet, she cough I smirk. She shows… she wins. I knew she would. I pulled of my shirt, no hesitation and delt the cards, trying to ignore the piercing lust stair that Edward was throwing me.

So in the end I won, I couldn't help the smug smile and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that 5 minutes after I took my shirt off Edward got, _excited_.

I turned to Edward, Shirt on pants on: check.

"Truth or dare?" I asked. Rose and Emmet (who only just came in) Smirked.


	6. Edward Truth or Dare

I turned to Edward.

Shirt on: Check, Pants on: check.

"Truth or dare?" I asked. Rose and Emmet both smirked.

Now:

"So Edward, Truth or Dare?" I asked, trying to keep from smiling. His face was hesitant to answer and I could tell from his body language that he was trying to move away from me a little. Alice, on Jaspers lap has her eyes closed and was muttering to herself, al the while with a huge smile on her face, I wasn't sure if she was trying to block her visions, or looking into the future. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I wasn't planing on changing my mind. I didn't mind if Edward saw it from her mind because in my opinion, they where both pretty bad.

After a measurable amount of time Edward hesitantly answered "Truth." His voice went up a little bit, almost like he was unsure if it was a question or an answer. He had his cool mask on, which was really irritating.

"What is the worst thing that Tanya has tried to do, or suggested with you?"

His façade crumbled for a moment and I could see the desperation on his face.

"Once while in Alaska during Christmas everyone else was out hunting and Tanya and I had gone out earlier in the day so we stayed at the house." At my questioning look he filled me in, "At her assistance of course. So anyway, I was outside looking at the sky when she comes out from the house and hands me a book. She was blocking her mind so naturally I was curious. When I looked down I saw the title of the book was 'Karma Sutra for the flexible'. When I looked back at her she winked at me, then made this purring noise and ran back to the house. The most humiliating thing is that she has bookmarked the books, and on the pages she bookmarked she had written things like 'I can do this" or 'this one is fun.'"

We all burst out laughing, not being able to help ourselves, as Edward hid his face in my hair.

It was at that moment that Esme and Carlisle walked in. Looking at all of us, Edward practically radiating off embarrassment and the rest of us rolling on the floor laughing. When we had finally calmed down enough to explain what had happened they had both joined us in the circle. "Do you want to play? I asked. They both replied with an affirmative and we all say down to play. It was Edwards turn to pick.


End file.
